Moi ,Hermione
by drago-mia
Summary: Moi ,Hermione ...Granger/Zabini arrive en 7 eme année de Poudlard et j'ai bien changé en un été j'ai retrouvé ma famille et changé d'attitude . Mare de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout cette année je me lache et attention aux degats car je ne fais jamais les choses a moitiés ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Moi , Hermione Granger/Zabini **_

Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling .

**Chapitre 1 : 17 ans**

_**PDV Hermione**_

Aujourd'hui jour de mes 17 ans je me trouve là effondrée.

Pourquoi être effondré le jour de ses 17 ans vous dites vous ?

Je suis effondrée car voyez vous moi Hermione Granger ,meilleure élève de Poudlard , Membre du Trio d'or ,Miss Je-Sais-Tout ,ennemie jurée de Drago Malefoy , « Sang de bourbe »je ne suis pas enfin plus Hermione Granger . Car voyez vous il se trouve que je suis une Zabini ,une sang pur.

Et deviner quoi je suis la sœur de Blaise et lui et ses parents viennent me chercher dans 2 heures pour m'amener chez eux enfin chez moi maintenant .

En m'annonçant la nouvelle ma mère m'avait donné une lettre écrite par Madame Zabini pour tous m'expliquer , le pourquoi du comment ils m'avaient abandonné .

Je découvris donc dans cette lettre que lors de l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort celui décida de faire tuer tout les nouveaux né fille car elles ne lui serai pas assez utile et que pour me protéger ils avaient donc décidé de me confier à M. Granger et sa femme .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre2: **_Retour au source

Mes affaires sont prêtes .Sa y est, ils sont là ,ma mère pleure me sourit et va ouvrir la porte en me demandant de la suivre .J'arrive devant la porte et voit ma vrai mère et mon père un grand sourire aux lèvres et à coté d'eux mon frère ,Blaise qui lui est froid et ne m'adresse pas un regard .Ma mère me prend dans ses bras ,je suis si émue et elle aussi .Je salue d'une poignée de main mon père et mon frère .

Je regarde ensuite les Granger les larmes au yeux ,ils vont me manquer eux qui m'ont élevés avec qui j'ai grandit et vécu 17 ans de ma vie ,je les serre dans mes bras et leurs dit au revoir .

Ma nouvelle famille et moi transplanons jusqu'à leur manoir qui et ce n'est pas peut dire est aussi grand que le manoir Malefoy .

Une fois a l'intérieur ma mère me dit:

-« Viens ma chérie je vais te montrer ta chambre . »

Je la suivie sans rien dire impressionnée par la luminosité du manoir qui tout au contraire de celui des Malefoy était lumineux ,spactieux et moderne mais surtout par l'accueil de ma nouvelle famille .

Arrivé dans ma chambre je dit a ma mère :

-« Ouahh ! Quelle est belle !

Elle me répondit le sourire au lèvres :

-« Là à ta gauche il y a tout dressing et à ta droite ta salle de bain .

Le dressing contenait des centaines de vêtements que j'avais deviné être ceux de créateurs sorciers mais aussi des jeans et vêtements Pepe Jeans, Chanel … et autres marques typiquement moldues que je n'avais bien sur pas les moyens de m'acheter .

Quand à la salle de bain elle était magnifique , il y avait une douche italienne en nacre avec sur les mur des arabesques or et rouge dans lesquelles ils y avaient incrustés des rubis et une baignoire ancienne de style mais neuve d'état, il y avait aussi deux lavabos dans lesquelles étaient dessinés des lions rouges et or .

Je regarde ma mère et lui dit:

-« Mais c'est magnifique ,il ne fallait pas

Elle me répondit :

-Je ne t'est pas eux avec moi pendant 17 ans rien n'est trop beau pour toi »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-« Allons en bas il nous reste une petite chose à faire »

Je descendit avec elle sans vraiment comprendre .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Nouvelle inattendu **_

Je vis mon père dans le salon avec mon frère ,il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé et pris sa baguette .

Ensuite il prononça une formule en pointant mon épaule et je vis un cœur se dessiné à la naissance de ma clavicule .

Surprise je me leva d'un coup et dit a mon père :

-«Qu'est que c'est que ça?

Il me dit :

-Ce ci jeune fille est la marque qui te lie à ton promis son nom apparaitra à l'intérieur lors de vôtre soirée de fiançailles ,qui à lieu demain soir même .

Révolte par se mariage forcé je criai:

-Qui c'est et puis d'abord j'm'en fout j'me marirai pas surtout avec quelqu'un que je ne connait même pas !

Mon père tapa du point sur la table et dit:

-Jeune fille tu as 17 ans et avant tes 18 tu seras marié à ton promis et puis tu verras bien qui c'est ,demain soir !

Tu n'as pas le choix vous êtes destiné depuis vôtre naissances.»

Je regardais successivement ma mère ,mon père et mon frère et partis en courant dans ma chambre puis fondit en larmes .

Ma mère entra dans ma chambre me pris dans ses bras et me dit :

-«Chut ,là calme toi chut chut voilà ,tu sais pour moi aussi c'était comme ça mais tu vois finalement je l'aime ton père et je suis très heureuse j'ai deux enfants que j'aime et un mari formidable .

Et puis si ça se trouve tu t'entendras bien avec ton fiancé ?

Je là regarde et lui dit :

-«Et Voldemort ,papa c'est un de ses mangemorts !

Elle me regarda ,rit et dit :

-Ma puce se n'est qu'une couverture ,tout comme les Malefoy et les Parkinson nous sommes tous pour L'Ordre.

Je la regarde complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle puis explose de rire puis fini par dire :

-Du moment que mon fiancé n'est pas Malefoy!

Ma mère sourit et me dit :

-En parlant de Malefoy justement ma chérie il vient à la maison avec Pansy se soir et ne repartira que dans 3 jour .

Demain nous irons avec eux demain matin sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses pour la rentrée qui est dans un mois et tu auras quartiers libres tout l'après-midi.

Tu pourrais aller faire du shopping avec Pansy ,elle aussi ses fiançailles sont demain soir ;vous pourriez acheté vos robes ensembles ?

Je regarde ma mère boudeuse et dit :

-Hum on verra ,nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment à vrai dire ."


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Chapitre 4: Un zoom sur Blaise**_

Ce matin mes parents m'annoncent un truc impensable ,

Devinez allez y ?

Impossible !

Pour moi aussi mais figuré vous qu'Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe , le rat de bibliothèque, La Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service cette fille plus qu'insupportable se trouve être ma sœur . Oui moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire .

Mais je suis bien obligés maintenant qu'elle est devant moi chez ses moldus de parents adoptifs.

Mais bon la Granger ou plutôt ma sœur Hermione Zabini me regarde et me tant la main ,je la lui serre bien obligés car la famille sa se respecte .

Après tout elle n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça .

Enfin nous verrons .

Elle dit au revoir au Granger et nous transplanons au manoir .

A nôtre arrivée je vois qu'elle est surprise sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il soit si lumineux et moderne ce manoir.

Ma mère l'emmene voir sa chambre et moi je parle avec mon père je lui dit :

-«Père quand compte tu lui dire pour le mariage ?

Il me répondit :

-Dès sera redescendu je lui ferai apparaitre la marque .

Je lui répondit:

-Connaissant son caractère de lionne elle risque de ne pas apprécier la surprise .

Mon père rigola et dit :

-De toute façon elle n'aura pas le choix ,toi tu épouseras Pansy et elle Drago ça fait 17 ans que c'est decidé comme ça elle n'a rien a dire .

Je dit :

-Oui mais elle est Drago se déteste vraiment ça fait 6 ans qu'il la traite de sang de bourbe ça n'as pas du aidé ,elle lui a même mis un coup de point dans le nez en 3eme année.

Il eu un petit rictus et dit :

-Drago va avoir du mal avec elle ,j'ai hâte de voir leurs comportements se soir .

Je rigola est dit:

-Moi aussi . Chut ,elles arrivent .»

Comme je l'avais prédit elle pris très mal la nouvelle et ma mère partit lui parlé .

Je dit a mon père :

-«Je te l'avait bien dit»

Il ne répondit pas et sourit. J'avais vraiment hâte que Drago arrive. On allé bien rigolé.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Arrivé de Drago et Pansy**_

_**PDV des 4 personnages principaux dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à lovehermione et a theophelieftw pour leurs reviews.**_

PDV Hermione

Je descendit dans le salon avec mes parents et Blaise quand nous entendîmes un Pop sonore et nous vîmes Drago et Pansy accompagné de Amanda Parkinson et de Lucius Malefoy .

Mon père me dit:

- «Voici Lucius Malefoy ton parrain ,le père de Drago et Amanda Parkinson ta marraine et la mère de Pansy.

Je les salue et dit en les regardant:

- Enchantée Monsieur Malfoy et Madame Parkinson.

Lucius dit :

- Enchanté ,appelle moi Lucius ou parrain.

Amanda dit :

- Et moi ,Appelle moi Amanda ou marraine ,tu sais la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu, tu avez 2 ou trois jours, ma puce .

Lucius dit:

-Excuse moi pour avant, je n'ai pas était très aimable, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Je restais là, la bouche grande ouverte, le grand Lucius Malefoy venait de me faire des excuses .

Je lui répondit :

- Bien sur je vous excuse vous ne pouviez pas savoir . »

Je salue Pansy:

-« Bonjours Pansy

Puis Drago:

- Malefoy

Drago ne répondit pas mais fus reprit par son père :

- Drago salues la c'est une Zabini »

Drago dit pour la première fois mon nom :

- Bonjours Hermione » et fus aussitôt imités par Pansy

PDV Blaise

Je salué tous le monde et fus stupéfait de voir Lucius s'excuser auprès d'Hermione et du salut polie de Drago en vers Hermione .

PDV Pansy

J'arrivai chez les Zabini puis vit immédiatement Granger c'était donc vrai elle est une Zabini .

Je n'en reviens pas .

Elle me salue poliment mais je fus tellement surprise de son accueil envers moi que je ne répondis même pas mais ne fus pas la seul ,Drago non plus de répondit pas, même si il est vrai que l'accueil d'Hermione pour lui fut un peu plus froid .

Je salue finalement Hermione ,si ça se trouve nous nous entendrons bien .

PDV Drago

Nous arrivâmes au manoir Zabini ou je vis immédiatement Hermione ,il est donc vrai qu'elle était devenue une Zabini.

Mon père s'excusa auprès d'elle pour son comportement et elle me salua .

Moi je la regardais, il est vrai qu'elle était très belle :une taille fine et marquée, de longues jambes fuselés et une poitrine généreuse . Mais le plus beau était son visage : ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosé , ses 2 pommettes rondes mais surtout ces deux magnifiques yeux chocolats dans lesquels je me plongés ils sont semblable a deux tasses de chocolats chaud malheureusement ses cheveux eux étaient toujours broussailleux et ses vêtements toujours aussi comment dire Rat de bibliothèque .

A se moment je decidé d'enterré la hache de guerre et espéré vraiment qu'elle soit ma promise

voilà pour aujourd'hui à la prochaine fois où vous découvrirai la réaction de Pansy et Hermione suite à une journée ensemble .

Bisous Drago-mia


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Une amitié naissante **_

_**Merci a fand2emmawatson ,**_theophelieftw ,DdelOl_** pour leurs reviews**_

PDV Pansy

Hermione était là assise sur le canapé à lire non pas un livre comme on pourrait le penser, mais un magasin people nommé «Sorcière Hebdo» .

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla la voir .

-«Hermione ,je voudrai m'excuser de mettre mal comporté avec toi avant et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me pardonne et que nous devenions amies ,dis-je.

-Pansy sache que je ne t'en veux pas à toi car tu ne pas pas fait beaucoup de mal et que j'aimerai beaucoup que nous soyons amies .En faite j'aurai besoin de toi j'ai ...une chose à faire et tu peux vraiment m'aidai ,dit-elle

-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ,ma chère nouvelle amie,dis-je avec un sourire diabolique au lèvres car j'avais une idée de se a quoi je pouvais l'aider et je doit avouer que l'idée me plaisait assez bien .

-Tu le seras en temps venue ma chère », Dit-elle elle aussi un sourire diabolique au lèvres .

Bon maintenant allons installé ton lit dans ma chambre ,dit-elle

-« Tu aimes faire quoi toi ? ,lui demandait je une fois le lit installé

-J'aime l'équitation, mes parents m on' même acheté un cheval ,la danse classique et jouer du piano et toi ?,me demanda telle

-J'aime faire du shopping et la danse classique moi aussi ,répondit je étonnée de déjà nous trouver un point commun .

-Cool ,il y a une salle de danse avec des miroirs et des barres si tu veux ,je peux même te passer une tenue ,répliqua telle

-Cool ont se changent et on y va OK» ,dit je heureuse

PDV Hermione 

Je découvris durant ces deux heures ou nous avons dansé une fille gentille ,souriante et agréable, c'est à dire tout le contraire de çee que je pensais; d'elle en deux heures une vrai amitié c'étaient liée entre nous et j'en été heureuse .

Nous remontâmes vers 19h pour prendre une douche et nous préparer pour le diner qui était à 20h30;

Je mis une robe marron glacé avec un nœud vanille qui entouré ma taille et se noué dans mon dos ,le décolleté est en V et la robe m'arrive aux genoux . Je bouclés en anglaise mes cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et mis des escarpins vanille .

Je me maquillais d'un rouge à lèvres chocolat , d'un fard à paupières vanille accompagnés de mascaras et pour seul bijoux ,je mis une chaine en or sur laquelle il y avait un cœur également en or.

Pansy elle avait revêtue une robe bouffante bleu nuit avec des escarpins assorties et des bijoux en argents .Pour le maquillage elle mis du rouge à lèvres rouge qui contrasté énormément avec la couleur de la robe et pour les yeux elle avait mis du crayon ,du mascaras et de eye-liner noir .

PDV Drago

En passant pour aller dans ma chambre me changer pour le diner je vis Pansy danser certes , je savais déjà qu'elle dansais très bien mais après quand elle eu fini, je vit Hermione danser et là...c'est comme si mon cœur avait cessait de battre .Elle dansait si bien ,on aurait dit qu'elle volée et frôlée mais seulement frôlait le sol lors de ses pas .

Après je les vis rigoler ensemble ,ça ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi ma pire ennemie et ma meilleur amie qui s'associées sa allée faire des dégâts, je n'en doutait pas .

Je partis aux pas de course car je les entendis arrivée; une fois dans ma chambre ,je pris une douche et m'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte .

Arrivé a table je vis arrivé Hermione et Pansy .

Dieu qu'Hermione était belle .Sa robe épousait parfaitement ses formes,

ses parents pas encore là je lâcha sans vraiment le pensais :

-«Alors Granger ,tu essaye de t'arranger ,pas mal le résultat mais vraiment tu crois qu'une jolie robe et du maquillages vont te rendre belle ?

Suite au prochain chapitre

Je suis sadique je sais MOUAAHHHH! Allez bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Sortie en boite **_

Dans ce chapitre PDV Hermione et Drago

PDV Hermione

Ce sale cancrelat ,cette infâme serpent venait de m'insulter devant mon frère et Pansy je sentais la colère montait en moi; puis bien sur j'explosai .

Je cria :

-"Écoute Malfoy moi déjà c'est Zabini et non Granger et tu sais quoi la Zabini et bien elle t'emmerde et puis si je te déplais tant que ça tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs déjà au lieu de me faire chier avec tes réflexions à la cons!

Maintenant je souhaiterai pouvoir me mettre à table sans qu'un sale connard vienne me faire chier !»

Tout le monde me regarder étonné de me voir répliquer avec tant de vulgarité, mais OH MON DIEU! que ça fait du bien de lui faire fermer son clapet à celui là .

Drago me regardais la bouche grand ouverte et Pansy et Blaise eux explosèrent de rire tout de suite reprient par un regard assassin de Malefoy .

Je m'assis à table suivie par Pansy et nous attendîmes l'arrivée de mes parents .

Pendant le repas nous discutèrent avec mes parents et tout à coup ,un idée me viens et j'osais demander:

-« Papa ,est-ce -que s'il te plait Pansy, les garçons (dit-je en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy bien évidemment ) et moi pourrions allez en boite de nuit sorcière ,s'il te plait on ne craint rien avec Blaise et Drago a nos cotés rajoutais-je en voyant son hésitation s'il te plait ?

Il me dit après une bonne minute de réflexion :

-D'accord mais pas trop d'alcool ,et retour à 2 heures du matin au maximum et vous les garçons dit-il en les fixant vous prenaient soins d'elles ! Sinon vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles .OK allez vous préparer !"

Je regarde Pansy et cris de joie avec elle .

PDV Drago

Non mais je rêve Hermione qui demande à aller en boite ,j'en reviens pas j'ai hâte de voir sa !

Bon c'est pas tout mais , pour sortir en boite et pour lui plaire il va falloir que je me bouge déjà allez hop hop hop!

On va s'habillait j'opte pour un tee-shirt bleu gris faisant ressortir mais yeux et un jeans clair avec des baskets adidas montante bleu et blanche qui m'avaient été offertes par Pansy à Noël dernier .Et oui une marque moldues mais je dois avouer qu'elles sont assez jolies pour des chaussures de moldues . Allez un peu de gel dans les cheveux et ça y est, je suis prêt ,plus cas attendre les filles .

PDV Hermione

Trop bien ça y est je me prépare j'ai enfin trouvé la tenue idéale pour sortir ,simple mais sexy une robe courte rouge avec un décolleté en V avec escarpins ,collants opaque et perfecto court le tout noir avec un sautoir hibou et des anneaux eux aussi noir,du rouge a lèvres rouge et du crayon ,de l'eye-liner et du mascaras eux aussi noir . Pour les cheveux je les ai simplement lissé .

Aller direction la boite tout le monde et près sortir.

On transplane au chemin de Traverse et arrive à la boite nous entrons ,la musique est à fond ,nous commandons 4 whisky pur-feu et là, je me lève vais danser et un garçon vient danser avec moi en regardant par dessus son épaule je vois Drago qui me fixe ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8:Amour naissant et début de vengeance **_

PDV Drago 

Non mais je rêve, voilà qu'elle se fait draguer!

Et voilà que je deviens jaloux , ça va plus moi ,Drago rappelle toi c'est le rat de bibliothèque ,la meilleure amie de Potter et surtout ta pire ennemie ,6 ans a l'insulté ,a la haire sa ne s'oublie pas seulement parce qu'elle a changé de physique !

Certes elle est assez jolie mais bon tu la déteste rappelle toi tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être jalouse ,pas là devant Pansy ,Blaise et surtout une bonne partie de jeunes sang-pur sa nuirait à ta réputation .

Non mais là ça va vraiment plus moi voilà que je me parle à moi même!

Je vais devenir fou car figuré vous que Miss Zabini danse un collé serré avec lui se jeune ...ET MAIS JE LE RECONNAIS ,C'EST NOTT,Théodore Nott se salop danse avec elle et ça n'a pas l'aire de lui déplaire , au celui là il va payé a Poudlard vous pouvez en être sur .

PDV Pansy 

Je regarde Hermione , j'en reviens pas elle a osé je pensais pas sérieux ,elle gère ,je vois Drago qui enrage et essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer .

Ah, nôtre plan marche plutôt bien , Et oui nous n'aurions pas cru Hermione si dur mais voilà pour se venger de Drago qui la fait souffrir pendant 6 ans ,elle a desidé car j'avais remarqué que Drago avait comme qui dirait craqué sur elle .

Oui Monsieur Drago Malefoy a cru qu'on avait pas remarqué qu'il nous observé dans la salle de danse mais il sait lourdement trompé .

Oui figuré vous que çe à quoi je pouvais aider Hermione comme elle me l'avais demandé, étais de se venger de Drago sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment si prendre !

Alors en voyant le comportement de Drago , j'ai trouvé se plan qui je dois bien l'avouer, sans me venter et génial et de plus ça va duré pendant 2 mois aussi à Poudlard! Et Oui trois mois de vengeance !

Houla je vois Blaise qui rage de l'intérieur alors que moi je jubile de la 1er victoire d'Hermione !

PDV Blaise 

Ma petite sœur danse un collé serré avec Nott je vais le tuer ! Elle a beau être une horrible Miss Je-Sais-Tout ,elle est désormais ma sœur et je dois dire que là, je rage .

Mais apparemment je ne suis pas le seul ,je vois Drago qui lui aussi enrage et là je regarde Pansy qui elle même si elle essaye de le cacher, jubile pourquoi je n'en c'est rien .

PDV Hermione

Tiens voilà Nott qui s'approche ,nous dansons un collé serré je dois le dire assez hot mais juste se qu'il faut pour énervé Drago. Le plan de Pansy est géniale ,la tenue est géniale car est oui c'est elle qui la choisie pour moi et ma maquillait et coiffait .Je jete un coup d'œil vite fait bien fait à Drago qui pour mon plus grand bonheur bout de rage .

PDV EXTERNE 

Ils dansèrent et buvèrent après qu'Hermione est finie avec Nott. Il rentrèrent a 1h30 et Hermione était comme Pansy bien sur ,saoul et oui nôtre Hermione était bourrée .

Il rentrèrent sans faire de bruits pour ne pas que Hermione et Pansy soit réprimandée et allèrent se couché épuisé de leurs journée chargée en émotions


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: Une journée shopping **_

PDV Hermione seulement dans se chapitre

Je précise qu'Hermione n'as pas Pattenrond dans ma fiction

PDV Hermione

7 heures du matin et j'ouvre un œil , j'ai un de ses mal de crane et la dernière chose donc je me souviens sait d'avoir dansé avec Pansy ! Et d'ailleurs celle ci ronfle juste à coté de moi en se moment ,je la réveille et lui dit :

-«Et Pansy ,tu te souviens jusqu'où de la soirée d'hier ?

Celle ci me répondit :

-Quoooooiii ,il est qu'elle heuuuure ?

Je rigolai est dit :

-Il est 7 heures du matin et je te demande jusqu'à quel moment tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier ?

Elle me répondit :

-Heuuh jusqu'à mon quatrième whisky pur-feu ? Après que nous venions de danser ! Pourquoi ?

Je lui dit :

-Pour rien aller viens on va dans l'armoire à pharmacie prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois .»

Après avoir bu la potion mon mal de crane partie et je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment du bien.

Je pris une douche ,m'habillai d'un jeans clair et d'un débardeur noir blanc large avec des froufrous sur le décolletés simple mais jolie ,et oui encore une tenue trouvé par Pansy qui ma fait des centaines d'ensemble dans mon armoires avec les coiffures ,maquillages et bijoux qui vont avec bien sur .

D'ailleurs celle ci ma réservé une journée shopping et coiffure avec une spécialiste relooking Christina Salamendra et oui ma maintenant meilleure amie ma offert ça pour mon anniversaire !

Nous mangeâmes nôtre petit déjeuner et partîmes avec ma mère et le garçons acheté les affaires scolaires pour la rentrée qui est dans trois semaines maintenant et oui ça passe vite !

Arrivé au chemin de Traverse nous allons acheté les livres , un balai et oui car figurés vous que maintenant j'aime le quiditch et me débrouille assez bien sur un balai .

Après nous sommes allés mangé dans une brasserie pour sorciers chic .

Ma mère m'emmena dans une animalerie et m'acheta un magnifique Fléreur tigré ( Animal proche du chat mais qui a une queue plus grande et des oreilles plus grandes et est un peut plus petit ,ils sont connues pour leurs grandes intelligences et leurs clairvoyance ,ils sont confondus avec un chat exotique par les moldues )puis elle rentra au manoir .

Je dis au garçons:

-«Pansy et moi allons faire un tour nous vous rejoignions au manoir .»

Ils acquiescèrent et nous transplanons chez Christina .

Désolé suite au prochaine chapitre qui se nommera : Relooking

Bisous a tous et merci encore pour les reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:Relooking

PDV Hermione

Nous venions de quitter les garçons depuis à peine dix minutes quand nous arrivâmes devant l'agence Christina Salamendra ,nous entrâmes .

Elle arriva est dit :

« Vous devez être Miss Parkinson je me trompe ?

Non c'est bien moi ,répondit Pansy

Ah ,dit-elle en me regardant je vois de quoi vous vouliez parler, finit-elle

Oui ,là elle est bien habillé et maquillait mais regardée comment elle est sinon ,dit-elle en montrant une photographie sorcière .

Mais comme je vous l'avais dit ,il y a du potentiel ,elle a des jolies jambes ,une taille fine finit-elle

Oui ,elle a une morphologie en X conclue Christina

Et je suis là ,dis-je n'appréciant pas d'être traiter comme un objet

Excuse moi ma chérie , allée vient nous allons transplaner au show-room , me dit-elle et sur ces mots nous transplanâmes . »

Le show-room était immense et contenait au moins des centaines de vêtements .

Christina me donna un justaucorps et me dit d'allée me changer . Une fois revenue ,elle me mit devant un miroir et me dit : - « Ma chérie tu vois ta morphologie c'est un X tu as la taille très fine et les hanches en alignement avec tes épaules . Elle me donna une tenue ,je la mis et la horrible un pantalon imprimé avec haut aussi imprimé .

-«Alors tu en pense quoi me ,dit-elle

-Sincèrement ,je déteste ,répliquais-je

-Ma chérie ,tu as raisons car on ne met jamais tout en

imprimé

Tiens ,elle me donna une autre tenue et la ouah j'adore .

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie ,me dit telle

La tenue un haut de tailleur blanc ,un débardeur large à petites fleurs et un jeans slim blanc avec des baskets à talons marrons et un collier marron .

-J'adore ,vraiment j'adore ,dis-je

Pansy elle me regarde et me dit :

-Tu es magnifique »

Christina me trouva ainsi qu'à Pansy la robe idéal pour ce soir .

Maintenant étape coiffure .

Le coiffeur de Christina me dit :

-« Alors ,tes cheveux seront pour toi les plus beaux longs et bouclés avec des méches miel et noisette »

En trois coup de baguette il transforma mes cheveux , puis il me dit :

-« Pour tes sourcils il faut qu'ils soient droits et non en courbes car tu des yeux en amande et que les sourcils plus droits vers le haut vont monter tes yeux »

Puis étape maquillage . Il ne fit rien à mon teint mais me mis du gloss rose qui fit ressortir mes lèvres et de l'eye-liner noir avec un mascaras ce qui me fit des yeux de biches .

Le relooking terminé ,nous rentrèrent en transplanant directemetent dans ma chambre .

Allez bisous


	11. Chapter 11

_**Désolé pour l'attente mais avec la reprise des cours ,et des activités sportives j'ai été débordées enfin voici le chapitre 11.**_

_**Chapitre 11: **__**fiançailles **_

PDV PANSY

Hermione est magnifique ,j'ai vraiment hâte que Drago la voit . Pour la soirée Christina lui avait choisi un robe blanche en dentelle ,dos nus qui lui va à merveille accompagnés de sandales à talons balnches .Ses cheveux sont bouclés attachés en demi-queue par un ruban blanc .Quand au maquillage elle avait un rouge à lèvres chocolat et un fard à paupières ocres avec du mascaras noir. Nous devions descendre pour 20 h ou nous serons présentés a nos promis .

Moi je portait une robe verte avec des escarpins verts eux aussi .Pour le maquillage un fard noir ,du crayon et de l'eye-liner noir avec un gloss transparents et j'ai été prête .

PDV Drago

J'avais entendu les filles rentrer mais n'était pas allé les voir .

J'était bien trop occupé pour ça , il fait que je me prépare pour la soirée de fiançailles de se soir . Je me demande vraiment qui est ma fiancée .

Peut-être Daphné ou Astoria Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode mais Pansy je ne pense pas ,il me semble qu'elle est destiné a Blaise peut-être enfin j'espère Hermione...

PDV Hermione

Ca y est je suis prête je descend et là je vois tout les jeunes et toutes les jeunes sang-purs.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains , mon père annonce mon arrivé et j'entre.

Tout le monde me regarde ,me fixe ,après moi Pansy entre et la mon père regarde Pansy et dit :

-«Pansy , je te présente ton promis Blaise Zabini , mon fils ,bienvenu dans la famille Pansy. »

Celle-ci fit la révèrance et pris la main de Blaise .

Mon père me regarda et dit

-« Toi, Hermione, ma fille ton promis et …

PDV Drago

Hermione arriva ,elle était magnifique son père la présenta puis Pansy fut donné a Blaise comme prévue bien entendu.

La tension était palpable et se voyait dans les yeux d'Hermione ,elle avait peur, ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre et j'avoue que moi non plus avec qui allions nous être , si ça se trouve son promis peut-être Theodore Nott ce sale cancrelat avec qui elle a dansait , une chose est sur c'est que je ne le louperait pas celui la une fois de retour à Poudlard .

Mon père me regarde je le regarde et Monsieur Zabini commence a parlait ...

PDV Pansy

Ca y est je suis avec Blaise et quel bonheur je n'y crois pas moi qui pensait que j'allait me retrouvé avec quelqu'un comme Théodore non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais disons que je ne me vois pas marier avec lui c'est lui.

Bref je suis juste trop contente d'être avec Blaise .

AH le père d'Hermione annonce le mariage d'Hermione avec ...


	12. Chapter 12

Vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais avec l'arrivée au lycée ,il ma fallu du temps pour remettre mes notes à niveaux et ça cumulé à mes entrainement de gym et mes cours d'équitation je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps libre bref je vais pas m'entendre sur ma vie ;je vous propose plutôt de lire le Chapitre 12 . ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Annonce de mariage et retour à Poudlard_**

PDV Hermione

Mon père fini par dire : « ;... Drago Malefoy , bienvenu dans la famille Drago .»

Celui-ci vient vers moi et me prend la main , je me laisse faire malgré l'envie violente de lui retourné une bonne baffe bien mérité . Tout le monde nous regarde , nous sourions , et saluons l'assemblée puis , nous ouvrîmes le bal avec Pansy et Blaise . Drago ne put s'empêcher de me serrer contre lui pendant le slow je lui marchait donc sur le pied très discrètement avec mes talons mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il relâche assez sa prise sur moi .

Après la danse avec Pansy nous partîmes nous changer .

Je revêtue une robe bleu roi bustier composé d'un bandeau au niveau de la poitrine et du reste à franges accompagné d'escarpins de la même couleur et d'une parure de saphir et Pansy revêtue une robe bustier argent et noir sur le haut du bustier au niveau du bandeau de la poitrine et noir à franges sur le reste s'arrêtant aux chevilles avec des escarpins noir et une parure en argent .

Pansy me dit alors : -« Alors contente de ton sort , avec le sourire aux lèvres

Je la regarde et lui tira la langue .

Elle me dit alors en rigolant : Tu aurais pu tombé sur pire quand même , Drago sait se montrer gentille et doux quand il veux .

Je lui répondit : -Oui mais me marier avec un gars qui m'a insulter pendant six ans ne m'enchante pas vraiment , mais bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix .

Elle rit et dit : - Bon pour ta vengeance tu en es ou sinon ?

J'explose de rire et dis : -Oh , ça je me vengerais à Poudlard crois moi , j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête … »

Elle me regarda avec un yeux malicieux et se pencha vers moi , je lui chuchota à l'oreille bon plan que bien entendu elle approuva et trouva génial .

Et oui moi aussi j'ai une coté diabolique , comme tout le monde , mais le temps de la gentille petite gryffondore est finie maintenant si tu me fais souffrir , je te rend au quadruple ce que tu m'as fait …

PDV Drago

Ça y est elle est à moi c'est ma fiancée , je suis vraiment soulagé , mais quand même elle m'a fait vraiment trop mal avec ces talons . Bon elles sont parties se changer , nous nous mettons à table en attendant les filles .

Hermione s'assit à coté de moi et Pansy à coté de Blaise .

La reception se termina vers 2 h du matin heure ou chacun rentra chez eux

Nous partîmes nous couchés j'allais entré dans la chambre d'Hermione quand celle-ci me dit :

« Tu fais quoi là?

Je lui repondit : - Bah je viens me couché .

Tu as vraiment cru que tu allé dormir avec moi , me dit-elle

Bah oui lui répondit-je Pansy et Blaise dorme bien ensemble cette nuit eux

Oui mais nous non , me répondit-elle

Et elle me claqua la porte au nez .

Je partis me couché en pensant à la rentré qui nous attendait demain à Poudlard .

PDV Hermione

Je me réveille seule nan mais vraiment Malefoy avait vraiment crût qu'on dormirait ensemble

Bon je fais ma valise et direction la gare .

Arrivé à la gare , je vis Harry , Ron et Ginny .

Nous prîmes un wagon , je leurs raconté les envenements de ces dernieres semaines.

« Voilà le pourquoi du comment je ne suis pas venue au terrier ces dernieres semaines et je suis venue avec Malefoy et tout et tout, leurs dis-je

Personne ne réagit et ne dit un seul mots

Alors , dites quelque choses allez s'il vous plait , les suppliais-je

Mais non personne ne répondis je partis alors en courant .

Pendant ma course , je heurté quelqu'un ...


End file.
